The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Driving capabilities may be enhanced when a vehicle operator is aware of conditions on a roadway that possess potential hazards when the vehicle is traveling along the roadway. The earlier the operator of the vehicle can identify a potential roadway hazard the earlier the operator is able to take precautions to avoid the potential roadway hazard.
Conditions such as ice and potholes along the roadway can be potentially hazardous and go un-noticed by the operator of the vehicle. Identifying potential roadway hazards early can enable the operator of the vehicle to take appropriate precautions to avoid the potential roadway hazards.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.